Currently, electrical components may be coupled with a substrate such as a circuit board using Surface Mount Technology (SMT). For example, a solder reflow process may be used to form solder joints between corresponding electrical contacts on a socket assembly and a circuit board. Emerging socket assemblies may include multiple, discrete components that are coupled with the circuit board by solder joints. However, during a solder reflow process to couple such discrete components with the circuit board, molten solderable material may wick or wet the electrical contact surfaces of the socket assembly or circuit board in a manner that causes repositioning between the individual components of the socket assembly relative to one another. The repositioning may cause misalignment between the socket assembly components and the circuit board resulting in solder joint defects such failure to make electrical contact between the socket assembly and the circuit board.